One of a Kind
by jervaulx
Summary: How to catch Azuma Yunoki's attention while he's in the middle of a crowd? Aim an apple on his head. An AmouNoki Valentine story.


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**One of a Kind**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Nami begrudgingly trudged her way through the next building, munching on one of the ten extra apples she'd bought for the homemade pie she and Kahoko baked in the latter's house yesterday, thirteenth of February. Upon reaching the music department, a high-pitched sound akin to a screeching pig welcomed her, making her cringe in response. She almost choked on the fruit when she turned at the corner as she took in the sight of half the female's population—okay, maybe not half but still—huddled together and trying to outplay the other by any means of harmless feat. They reminded her of a panda and zebra, she mused, with black and white blazers moving as one, then changed her mind seconds later when another round of squealing ensued, literally impairing her eardrums. _Pigs_.

As she prepared herself to leave the ludicrous scene, she caught a glimpse of a tall figure with lilac hair standing in the midst of all the feminine squabbles, graciously accepting corbate presents sent his way. It was then that she remembered the reason why she'd come here in the first place.

"_Here is the challenge for you, Amou-chan: capture Yunoki-senpai's undivided attention while he's in the middle of his sea of fangirls. Level of difficulty: hard."_

"_Is that even considered a challenge? A piece of cake. Can't you think of something more, err, life-threatening?"_

"_But it is! Remember the sea of fangirls, hmm?"_

"_You're _exaggerating_ too much, Sawako-chan."_

"_Believe whatever you want. That's my challenge and it's definitely _challenging_."_

"_Right, right. So what do I get if I win this thing?"_

"_Weeeell . . ."_

Snapping out from her reverie, she eyed the _sea of fangirls_ as Sawako had called them. It would seem that she had not exaggerated after all, Nami was forced to admit. She weighed in her choices: she'd rather not dash through the enclosed wall the female body had formed—might fracture her delicate bones; fatal outcome indeed, nor shout Azuma's name—murderous fangirls and he won't hear her due to the _piggy_ noises, nor call his cellphone—_does he even have one?_ she distractedly pondered, nor stand here all day thinking of impossible options.

She lifted her hand and bit into her half-eaten apple.

It went sailing across the hall, proceeding in a steady speed, unbelievably passing right through opportune openings between heads of brunettes and blondes, and continuing its detour on its _target_. All these Nami perceived in slow motion while she gradually inched her way and melted in the corner as the apple struck its aim right on the side of its head.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kaji-kun, have they left now?"

"Yes. Coast is clear, Mori-san."

He heard someone sigh, exhausted yet relieved—_Mori-san_ from the looks of it. "That's good. I thought they'd never leave. I wonder why they make such noise; it's enough to wake the dead."

"Or someone recuperating from a possible concussion." A pause. "About my question earli—"

"Classified information."

"As always. You're a stubborn one, aren't you, Mori-san?" A hearty chuckle. "It reminds me of Hino-san sometimes. A lovely woman, the diamond of the first water, my sweet _chérie_ . . ."

He chose that moment to stir, his insides turning at the prospect of listening to his kouhai praising Kahoko. He never liked Aoi, if truth were known.

"Yunoki-senpai is waking up now."

Opening his eyes, he saw their faces hovering over his—one, gazing at him with concern; the other, interest. His brow twitched.

"How are you feeling, Yunoki-senpai?" asked the cyan eyed blonde upon noticing the pained look which crossed his features.

He touched the throbbing side of his head, sitting up with her assistance. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but my head hurts."

"It's because of the apple," Aoi said, stifling the urge to laugh. Manami, who sat across him, sent him a knowing look.

Azuma tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't remember anything about apples," he informed them, lowering his hand, his thumb resting on his chin—an unavoidable habit when he's thinking. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Someone, probably one of your fans, threw an apple at you while you were engaged, senpai," Manami explained, hands resting demurely in her lap. "You blacked out immediately after receiving the hard blow on your head. The girls were frantic, as one would expect from them. Thankfully someone caught you when you fell."

"They carried you here for treatment after that. Unfortunately, the nurse was—and still is—out so we'll have to wait for her to come back for further instructions. It was probably an accident—the throwing of the apple." Aoi shrugged.

"Who are _they_ exactly?"

"The girls," his blond kouhai replied dryly as though it was the obvious thing in the world.

"They've been outside the clinic since they brought you here. Kaji-kun assured them senpai is all right since they were making a lot of noise and we feared you might need your rest so we had to shoo them away." She inclined her head, her smile sheepish.

"Ahh, I understand," he replied politely, disregarding the other lad's comment. He turned his head and directed his question to Manami, "Mori-san, what are you two doing in the clinic in the middle of the afternoon?"

Aoi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, don't misunderstand anything, senpai. You see, Kaji-kun here got trampled down by his own fangirls and he was lucky enough I came across the scene and saved him from a ghastly fate. We arrived in here no sooner than you did, senpai. Besides, Kaji-kun would never take advantage of me; he's a gentleman, neh?"

It was a lie, of course, but he knew there were some truth in it. Azuma tried not to laugh when he caught Aoi blush and then noticed the bandaged area near on the lad's cheek. "You are indeed lucky, Kaji-kun, to be saved by an angel."

Manami, at this, almost swooned. Receiving a compliment from the prince would give you that reaction. "Th—Thank you, senpai. If you'll excuse me . . ." She glanced on the window, quickly stood from her seat and left the room. Aoi, darting his gaze from the direction she'd looked upon, excused himself as well and traced the blonde's steps.

Bemused and curious, Azuma glanced behind him and caught something move—an object sliding and settling on the window seal. He swung his legs on the side of the bed and silently strolled on that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"So it is you, the dearest culprit who threw an apple at me."

Nami's heart palpitated and lifted her head once she heard the voice above her. She was sitting on her bottom, her side pressed on the wall as though to conceal her presence. "Good afternoon, Yunoki-senpai," she greeted with false enthusiasm while gritting her teeth to keep her lips from trembling.

"'_I apologize for hitting you with the apple awhile ago, senpai. I did not mean to! Everything was an accident. I wish you well._'" he read, raising the note she placed beside the apple pie she'd slipped inside. "This does not quite explain your actions awhile ago, Amou-san."

She stood, taking her time on brushing imaginary dirt from her skirt. _Think fast, Nami!_ "Well, senpai, I want to give you something for _Valentine's Day_"—she visibly bristled—"but you were surrounding by pi—your fans and it was the best choice I could come up with."

"Oh?" He did not look baffled at all, just amused.

"Yeah," she bit out, suddenly angered by that smile of his which she found condescending. "As a matter of fact, I have it here." She shove a basket on his chest, prompting him to take it in his arms.

He looked down at the object at hand, turning to stare at her later inquiringly. "Apples?"

"It is shaped in heart."

"_What has you staring off space, Hihara?"_

"_I almost died yesterday."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Hn. I was poisoned, Yunoki. The apples were intended for Kaho-chan but my stomach was growling and I was very hungry and I had just to eat one."_

"_You were poisoned by apples? How queer."_

"_That's not all. Amou-chan gave it to Kaho-chan! Can you believe it? A real life Snow White story . . . except I am Snow White. Tch."_

He reached for the biggest one in the basket, his lips tilting up into a beguiling smile as he examined the apple carefully. "My, my, Amou-san, I never knew you find me charming."

"Eh?"

"_A rather appropriate metaphor. Knowing you however, Hihara, I have to ask: did you take your breakfast on that day?"_

" _. . ."_

"_I shall take that as a no then."_

"_Ahihihi."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Wait, is that Amou-san by the window?"

"I believe so."

"Is Yunoki-senpai flirting with her?"

"I believe not."

"Are they going to kiss?"

"Unlikely."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Author's Note  
><em>"Of Snow White and Apples" further explained here.<em>  
><em>This is somehow connected to the aforementioned story and Belittled.<em>  
><em>Truth behind Aoi's involvement with Manami will be stated soon [in Scribe's Faction].<em>  
><em>A late Valentine story but as they say, "Better late than never."<em>  
><em>Tell me what you think? ;)<em>


End file.
